


Adrenaline and Dating

by Liron_aria



Category: Leverage
Genre: Alec Hardison is a lady, Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Kissing, Parker and Hardison say 'pretzels' when they mean 'I love you', shameless fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-08
Updated: 2013-01-08
Packaged: 2017-11-24 03:35:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/629929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liron_aria/pseuds/Liron_aria
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Kissing Parker is very much like working with her, heart racing, adrenaline pumping, and another ten years shaved off his life.</i>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Fluffy drabble about Hardison and Parker's relationship</p>
            </blockquote>





	Adrenaline and Dating

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Leverage.
> 
> Inspired by the 30 Day OTP Challenge on Tumblr.

Kissing Parker is very much like working with her, heart racing, adrenaline pumping, and another ten years shaved off his life. 

They’re running from security guards with _guns_ and Eliot’s somewhere far across the world, liberating a failed state or stopping an ethnic cleansing or whatever he does in his spare time. There’s a shout behind them, and heavy feet pounding against the tile, and Alec turns, his heart in his throat.

Parker’s gone.

 _“Parker!”_ Alec hisses and looks around. She was right beside him half a second ago, where could she have gone –

“Psst!”

Alec freezes.

“Psst! Up here!”

Alec looks up to see Parker’s blonde head peeking out from a vent in the ceiling. A thick black cord drops down.

“ _Parker_ – how did you – get back here!”

Parker frowns, her nose wrinkling cutely, and replies, “Don’t be silly! Come on, the vent leads up to the roof.”

Alec balks. “What, up there? Nuh-uh, Parker I don’t do that ninja mojo and there are dust mites and-”

“There he is!”

Alec grabs the cord. “Pull-me-up-pull-me-up- _pull-me-up!_ ”

A gunshot rings out and a bullet strikes the edge of the vent just after Alec’s foot makes it through.

He doesn’t shriek like a ten-year-old girl. Really, he doesn’t.

Even Parker’s breath comes a little faster as they burst out onto the roof, and freedom has never tasted so sweet. The moon hangs fat and heavy in the night sky, casting silver light on Parker’s pale hair. She grins at Alec, her eyes bright with _life_.

She’s so beautiful.

Alec leans forward and kisses her.

She’s wearing minty lip gloss and he can taste the apple juice she had with dinner. She makes a soft ‘mmph’ of surprise and grabs his shirt.

Parker blinks up at him when they break apart, a soft curious smile playing across her lips.

“Pretzels?”

Alec beams. “Pretzels.”

Parker grins back and makes quick work of their harnesses, readying their escape route. Alec looks over the side of the building uneasily, but the guards are occupied at the other side of the complex.

“Ladies first.”

Parker smirks, her eyes glinting mischievously. “Okay!”

 _“AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH Parkeeeeer!_ ”

Working with Parker is a lot like kissing her, heart racing, adrenaline pumping, and another ten years shaved off his life.

But as Parker giggles and dives down after her boyfriend, Alec knows he wouldn’t have it any other way.


End file.
